Love At First Sight
by Brainiac222
Summary: Jason and Piper fall for each other. They have the time of their life. But what if they did something that made the Gods furious...? Like getting pregnant.  sorry guys I have a ton of HW these days
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you guys like this story. This is my first story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or these characters.**

Jason POV:

I was riding motorcycle into Camp Half-Blood. I rode to my cabin and took my helmet off. I tried to look sexy about it, and unfortunately it worked because all these Aphrodite girls that I hated ran up to me and I heard at least twenty questions at once. Asking things like, "Can I see your muscular abs?" or, "You want to come to my room and have some 'fun'?"

Suddenly my eyes caught this beautiful and amazing Aphrodite girl and she was the only one who hasn't come up to me like the others. She was muttering something like, "I hate being an Aphrodite girl." I think I was in love with her of course ignoring the other girls while I was daydreaming about her. I was interrupted when Drew shouted telling the others girls to go away. Now it was only me and her. I hated her. She was so ignorant and stupid. While I had my chance I rode away on my motorcycle leaving her behind, straight to my cabin. I looked behind me and there was no sign of her. "Whew. I finally got her off my…" CRASH! I wasn't looking in front of me and I crashed into a tree. I got injured severely. "HELP!" I screamed. But no one came. That scream took out all my energy and I blacked out.

Piper POV:

"HELP!" I could hear someone screaming in the forest. I decided to go and see who was in need of my help. I walked over there slowly taking my time. When reached to my destination, I found the boy I saw on the bike surrounded by the Aphrodite girls. I decided that this boy was ridiculously hot. Therefore I reached out and took his warm and soft hand and put it over my shoulder. I did this until I was at his cabin and put him on his bed. I was also really tired. I sat on his bed panting and also took one more glance at this hot boy. He was really cute. I lifted up his shirt and saw his muscular abs. I giggled a little.

Jason POV:

While I was waking up from my coma, I heard a girl laughing. I opened my eyes slightly and I saw the exact same girl from when I was surrounded by the other Aphrodite girls. I opened my eyes completely and stood up. I was still wondering how I got in here. "Ummm…"

"Don't talk. You are still healing. Go back to sleep and yes, I did bring you here. I heard a scream and I saw that you were in coma so I carried you over here," Piper said

"Wow. Thanks. I really owe to one," Jason said.

"It's okay. Anyways, I have to go. I suggest that you get some more sleep. Bye," Piper replied walking away out of his room.

"Wait what is your name? You saved my life and yet I don't know your name," Jason exclaimed.

"It's Piper," Piper said leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper POV

I left the room feeling confident that was until I bumped into Drew. Drew and I were pretty much rivals. We have a LONG, horrific yet disturbing history together. Drew keep walking, but I could see her evil smirk on her face. I knew what was coming towards me, but I couldn't worry about that know. I had a new problem: Being in love with Jason! Just thinking about that fact made me absolutely sick! Now I wish I didn't go to him and rescue Jason, but time is something no one can beat. I knew I had to accept the fact that I was in love with Jason. I keep walking until I saw Jason. I quickly ran behind the walls and used the corner of my eye to watch him. I could tell he was still in pain but I kept my distance. I decided to walk away but then I chose to walk up him.

"Hey Jason," I said.

"Hey Piper," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked in a rather soft voice.

"Well, I can walk, but my chest still hurts. I was actually on my way to your house until I met you."

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering… well… if you can come to my cabin at night. I have to tell you something."

"It's a date."

"Thanks," Jason said with a smile on his face.

Jason POV

I walked back home. I could still feel the pain in my chest. I couldn't wait for night to come.

I gotta say time moves pretty fast when you are nervous or excited. I was both. It seemed like only minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Piper. I allowed her in.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Oh umm… do you have any… you know… um… medicine I could use?"

"No, but I…"She couldn't finish because at that moment I smashed my lips against hers. I gave it with everything I had.

Piper POV

I was very startled by his actions, I wanted to push him right off me but I didn't. My body was somehow controlling me. I kissed back and gave it everything I had. When we stopped, I could see Jason smiling.

"You talk too much," he said. Then he left his cabin. I sat there, thinking that I must have been crazy kissing him back. But I knew I was in love with him. Soon I fell asleep on his bed.

When I woke, I was in my own cabin, with Jason sitting in chair reading. He looked over and said, "You finally awake?"

"You brought me here didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

Then he left his chair and walked away.


End file.
